Tseng Su disclosed an "one hand operated umbrella capable of self-closing in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,613. However, besides the protrusion (41) of the spring pawl (4), a stopper (61) must be further provided for retaining the slider (6) when opening the umbrella, thereby increasing production complexity and cost, and also increasing operation inconvenience.
German Patent No. 801216 also disclosed an umbrella with automatic closing function, having a long tensioning spring 11 slidably jacketed on the central shafts 1, 3 for producing a spring energy for automatically closing the umbrella when depressing a closing controller of the umbrella. However, when opening the umbrella of such a German patent, an extended spring 11 from his FIG. 2 should be greatly shortened and compressed to restore a spring energy, requiring a greater force for opening a closed umbrella and causing a difficulty for opening the umbrella especially by a kid or weak woman.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional umbrella, and invented the present umbrella having simplified mechanism for automatically closing the umbrella.